I'll Help You
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: Blaine has a few insecurities hidden from the world. Kurt helps him slowly get over them, but not without a few bumps in the road.
1. Driving Mister Hummel

**This is bound to be a long author's note.**

**So, if you're up to date with Sing a Little Song For You, you're aware that I'm writing a new story. Well, you're looking at it!**

**I'm not even sure where this idea came from, but I kind of like it. I've already got it mapped out, unlike other stories where I just kind of wing it. Klaine isn't canon for this story.. kind of like pre-OS. (Only because I got the idea / planned it all out pre-OS.) Also, we're pretending that Blaine doesn't drive in this chapter. (I'll tell you what were pretending as the chapters come out.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I only borrow the characters from Ryan Murphy / FOX, so I can play with them. And, I don't own anything you recognize otherwise.**

**Summary: Blaine has a few insecurities hidden from the world. Kurt helps him slowly get over them, but not without a few bumps in the road.**

**Without further ado, I present I'll Help You.**

* * *

"Blaine, I said slow!" Kurt panicked, as Blaine's foot fell like a brick on the gas pedal, propelling them across the parking lot. As fast as Kurt had been pressed against the passenger seat, he was being thrown towards the dashboard, as his car came to a screeching abrupt halt.

"Sorry," Blaine blushed, wondering why Kurt had even agreed to teaching him how to drive. He had a serious mental breakdown when his dad tried to get him behind the wheel, and it was evident that his feelings towards driving were easily rationalized.

"It's okay," Kurt said, fixing his bangs, which was a sure sign of nerves, "Just take it slower. It's like when SpongeBob is learning to drive. Just use your big toe, not your entire foot."

Blaine smiled at the cartoon reference, before gently easing the car into a rolling start going an entire two miles per hour. It felt like a snail could pass them up at this rate, but he wasn't sending Kurt flying against the seat like a ragdoll. He considered this a major improvement.

"I don't get why you were so scared of driving," Kurt muttered, watching the scenery move by slower than it would have if he decided to walk.

"You're in control of a death machine!" Blaine all but shouted in Kurt's prized Lincoln Navigator.

"It's not a death machine," Kurt corrected the boy in the driver seat, "It's a mean of transportation."

"I like my transportation better," Blaine pouted, not moving his eyes from the vast empty parking lot around them.

"You mean, bumming rides off of your friends?" Kurt teased, with a light laugh, as he could feel the car slowly accelerate.

Blaine didn't have a retort back, so he just enjoyed the comfortable silence in the car. He managed to slowly work the car up to ten miles an hour, without crashing it or running anything over. He couldn't help but feel a rush of pride overtake him.

"Besides, it's not my fault that I ended up crashing my dad's car, after running over a poor squirrel," Blaine said, wincing at the first and last time he was behind a steering wheel.

"How did you manage all of that?" Kurt asked, his voice sounding thoroughly amused by the prospects of this story. He only knew that Blaine had a bad driving experience, but it surely wouldn't be as boring as the tale seemed to be.

"My dad let me drive the car up the driveway to my house," Blaine paused, allowing Kurt to remember the extreme length of his driveway, "I did something similar to before, the car sailed up the driveway, running over an innocent squirrel before crashing into the pillar between the garage doors. I swore off driving."

"Your driveway is a straight shoot, no difficult turns or obstacles in the middle," Kurt pointed out, wondering how Blaine had managed to have such horrible luck with trying to drive.

"I just suck," Blaine said, shrugging his one shoulder absentmindedly.

"Park the car," Kurt commanded, as Blaine's foot heavily hit the bake, launching Kurt into the dashboard.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled, trying to figure out why he just couldn't remember to use his SpongeBob Big Toe theory for braking, too.

"You do not suck," Kurt firmly said, his eyes locked with Blaine's, brushing off the incident of his lips being this close smacking against the plastic.

"I crashed my dad's car in my driveway," Blaine deadpanned, as if trying to prove that he really was a suck-ish person.

"Did I ever tell you about my first time driving?" Kurt asked, hoping that maybe his story would be able to ease his friend's anxiety about being behind the wheel of the so-called death machine.

"Nope," Blaine muttered, not wanting Kurt's story to pull him out of his personal pity party.

"I think I was six... or seven. It doesn't really matter. Anyway, I had gotten one of those little Jeeps for my birthday, but it wasn't the pink one I asked for. Again, irrelevant, sorry. I had driven it about five feet before I managed to get it rolling down the hill in my backyard faster than I ever thought possible, before colliding with the wooden fence that used to be there," Kurt said, as Blaine could hardly get over the thought of little Kurt speeding.

"That hardly counts," Blaine said, almost like he was trying to test Kurt's patience and gentle words.

"My dad took me to a parking lot like this, and I was crawling like turtle speed. I somehow still managed to hit a light pole," Kurt recalled, knowing that little dent would probably still be in the hood of his dad's truck.

"But, you didn't total it," Blaine huffed, not finding any comfort in the various stories Kurt had just told him.

"No, but I did suck at one point," Kurt said, taking Blaine's right hand in his left, "You'll get the hang of it."

Kurt used his free hand to fish his iPhone out of his pocket. He took the little audio input cord to connect his iPod to the speaker system in his car.

"What are you doing?" Blaine cautiously asked, not sure he would be able to drive with music, since he could barely handle driving in silence. It seemed like multitasking. What if gets distracted by the music causing him to dance and sing along? He didn't think Kurt would ever forgive him for getting so much as a scratch on his baby.

"Music helps calm me when I drive, so I was kind of thinking it'd work for you," Kurt softly confessed, as he started to play collection of Patti LuPone. I Dreamed a Dream started soothingly playing in the background, which did put Blaine at ease.

"Just one more go around the parking lot, and we should probably be getting back to Dalton for dinner," Kurt said, seeing as they finally managed to get around the parking lot once. It only took a horrid mix of stomping on the gas then slamming on the brakes, or inching around at snail pace.

Blaine idly sang along to the music, as he allowed the car to go ten miles per hour, without having a fear about sending Kurt catapulting back into the passenger seat. Kurt smiled as his Patti LuPone's voice drifted into Anything Goes. Blaine turned the finally corner of the parking lot, and used the Big Toe theory to come to a slow halt.

"Any other fears we need to get you over?" Kurt asked, as Blaine shifted the car into park, and turned the key as the engine stopped rumbling.

"None that I feel like sharing," Blaine mumbled, thinking of his irrational fear list, or they seemed irrational to him. Most people didn't have problems driving; in fact, they were usually looking forward to it.

"Then, how am I supposed to help you?" Kurt asked, tilting his head the slightest. He smirked in amusement as Blaine's eyebrows knit in the middle.

"I don't know," Blaine finally let out, as Kurt unbuckled, and got out of the passenger side. Blaine was quick to follow suit.

"When you decide to tell me about your fears, I'll help you get over them," Kurt said, almost colliding with Blaine as he rounded the back left corner of his car, "Promise."

"Or, if they just sprout up," Blaine mindlessly said, as he stepped around Kurt. He hadn't told anyone about some of his fears, and he highly doubted that Kurt would be able to easily pull them out of him. But, he knew that he would do his best to pester his slight phobias out of him.

* * *

**Reviews make me over the moon happy.. and clearly, I need to be in a happy mood to write this story. ;) Also, alerts tell you when the next chapter comes out.. just an FYI.**


	2. Elevator of Terror

**I loved all of the amazing reviews. But, it is a bit disheartening to see 11 review and 30 alerts. Anyway, I honestly can't thank you guys enough for the positive response to this. So, in this chapter, we're pretending that Regionals (which the outcome of doesn't even matter) is a fair drive away from Dalton, and they have to stay in a hotel overnight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else that you recognize.**

**Summary: Blaine has a few insecurities hidden from the world. Kurt helps him slowly get over them, but not without a few bumps in the road.**

* * *

"You are to be in your rooms by ten PM sharp, other than that, we have access to all amenities," Mr. Whitmore, the chaperone to the Warblers, said; the boys took this as their cue to disperse after getting their room keys from the check in desk.

"Anderson and Hummel," Blaine politely said to the lady behind the desk, as she typed in the names. Then she materialized two room keys for room 518.

"The elevators are right over there," The lady said, pointing off to where a group of Warblers plus luggage was stepping into, "Your room is on the 15th floor. Have a wonderful stay!"

Blaine gulped down a lump that was forming in his throat. Elevators. Why did the world hate him so much? He walked over to Kurt, slipping a room key in his hand, before reiterating the desk lady's comments.

"We should probably take the stairs," Blaine said, as Kurt blankly stared at the luggage cart piled with their things, "It's good exercise, and the elevators will be crowded."

"Is this another thing of yours?" Kurt asked, his mind flashing back to the driving incident from a few weeks ago. He was on the lookout for more of Blaine's fears, but none seemed to pop up... until this.

"Maybe," Blaine vaguely said, as the elevator arrived back on the ground floor. Kurt rolled the luggage into it, before he walked back out, taking Blaine's hand. It was nothing out of the ordinary because the Warblers turned into a very touchy feely group as they grew closer over the school year.

"The elevator is going to leave with our stuff soon," Kurt pointed out, hoping that Blaine would get a move on. But, Blaine was a little stunned at the public hand holding on Kurt's part, considering he barely let any boy look at him in public; it just left him too vulnerable to the hate that McKinley branded him with.

"I'm going," Blaine sullenly mumbled, as his feet slowly shuffled forward. The doors started to close, and Blaine winced when Kurt stuck his foot in between the door, causing them to jerk back open.

"Look, this isn't so bad," Kurt said, his hand still entangled with Blaine's. Kurt used his free index finger to press the fifteen on the tree of numbers. The doors slowly slid shut, leaving them in the small fixture with their luggage.

The elevator jerked as it started is ascend, making Blaine clutch at the railing and squeeze Kurt's hand. If Kurt had to guess, he would say that Blaine wasn't good on carnival rides either, since they jerked and creaked and moved more than an elevator ever would. It came to a halt at the fifteenth floor, its doors sticking for a moment, while Blaine internally panicked that they were trapped.

"Eager to get to your room?" Kurt sarcastically quipped, noting that Blaine ran out of the elevator the second they parted a centimeter; it was as if the elevator was about to combust in flames. Kurt managed to steer the luggage cart out of the elevator with a bit of difficulty.

"I'll take it from here," Blaine said, as if he was making up for making Kurt maneuver it from the death trap.

"So, what's the story behind this one?" Kurt idly asked, walking besides the Blaine and the luggage cart.

"I saw this movie, and heard stories, about them randomly stopping leaving the people in them trapped for hours. Or, the cables break, leaving the people to plummet to their death," Blaine nonchalantly said, stopping in front of room 518. He swiped his key card, allowing the door to open.

"Do you know how unlikely all of that is?" Kurt asked, as he took some of his bags into the room, claiming the bed near the small terrace.

"But, it still happens," Blaine said, his voice teetering on pessimistic, "I don't want to go against the odds."

"You're telling me that you'd rather find a way to carry all of these bags up the stairs?" Kurt asked, wondering how many trips it would take him to get his six bags up fifteen flights of stairs. It didn't seem like a favorable task to embark on.

"I only have two bags," Blaine pointed out, with a smirk, "It would take me one trip, and that's no big deal."

Kurt took this moment to glare at Blaine for being so snarky about his light packing. Hell, Kurt had packed light. This was him packing light! He only packed the things he would absolutely need for an overnight trip, which included clothing for all occasions / weather because he wasn't sure what to expect. And, it wouldn't be smart to get him started on the entire suitcase full of facial products, which was only a select few deemed necessities.

"We have free reign over the hotel tonight, let's do something," Kurt said, knowing that he had a bathing suit in one of his bags need be.

"Let's just go to the arcade," Blaine said, as he started to walk out of the room, but Kurt was busy trying to find an outfit appropriate for an arcade.

"I need to change out of this uniform," Kurt said, pulling gray skinny jeans out of his bag, along with the matching aqua shirt with the sunglasses on it. He deemed this arcade material.

"Is this going to take an hour?" Blaine asked, settling himself on his bed, as Kurt walked towards the bathroom.

"Do I ever take an hour?" Kurt rhetorically asked, with a slight smirk, before closing the bathroom door.

Blaine opted to change after seeing Kurt's determination to get out of his Dalton uniform. Besides, he didn't want to be the only Warbler in uniform. He was quick to grab a pair of black jeans, which he had to cuff the bottom because his legs were dangerously short, along with a white V-neck. He was done. He bet that Kurt had yet to even start changing.

"I went fast," Kurt said, nearly tearing the bathroom door open, clutching his Dalton uniform in his hands, "Just for you."

"Oh, you shouldn't have," Blaine said, a light blush tingeing his cheeks.

"You changed?" Kurt asked, after folding his dirtied uniform, placing it on the small table for now.

"Just for you," Blaine repeated Kurt's words, which may or may not have turned the countertenor's cheeks a shade pinker than usual.

"Well, let's go to the arcade," Kurt said, looping his arm with Blaine, checking his back pocket for his keycard, as they walked into the hallway.

"I hope they have Skee Ball," Blaine delightfully said, as Kurt stopped them in front of the elevator doors, "We don't have luggage. We should take the stairs. We don't get much exercise at Dalton. Come on."

Kurt held his feet firmly in place, regardless of Blaine's tugging on his arm to go to the staircase. The elevator dinged as the doors opened. Kurt used the two inches he had over Blaine to his advantage shooting him a pointed look to step into the flat, before he followed him in.

"It's not so bad," Kurt said, pressing the lobby button, as the doors slid shut, "A lot better than fifteen flights of stairs."

"Fine. It's not so bad," Blaine grumbled, not enjoying the fact that Kurt was right.

They were leaned against the back wall of the elevator, their hands just an inch away on the metal railing. The elevator promptly came to a stop just before the sixth floor. Kurt was calm, thinking that the doors would open because someone the floor had pressed the button. However, Blaine was freaking out upon seeing that the elevator stopped at a floor other than their intended destination.

"We're trapped in here! It broke!" Blaine panicked, as the floor slowly slid to the sixth floor, before stopping as the door opened.

Kurt stifled a giggle at Blaine's overreaction as an elderly couple joined them in the small enclosure. Kurt smiled at them, before moving his hand across the rail to hit Blaine's. He gave him a reassuring smile, which he hoped conveyed the swell of pride that he had gotten by Blaine confronting his fear of elevators.

"Thank you," Blaine mouthed back, as the doors to the elevator creaked open at the lobby. He knew for a fact that none of his other friends, or Warblers, would have managed to get him into an elevator.

"Let's go to the arcade," Kurt said, patting Blaine hand, before stalking into the lobby full of people.

"I bet I can beat you at Skee Ball," Blaine cockily whispered in Kurt's ear, his hand resting on the small of his back.

"I don't think so, Blaine," Kurt said, adding the name just because he adored saying it; not that he'd ever admit it out loud.

"Loser buys the winner one of those big prizes," Blaine set the wages, as they arrived at the arcade doors. They shook on it before diving into a competitive game of Skee Ball that would put the Olympics to shame.

* * *

**Reviews make the world go round.**


	3. Brunch in Chicago

**You are officially my favorite people in the world. Your reviews constantly blow me out of the water. Anyway, we're still at the hotel that we were at in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I simply play with the characters that Ryan Murphy and Company has created.**

**Summary: Blaine has a few insecurities hidden from the world. Kurt helps him slowly get over them, but not without a few bumps in the road.**

* * *

"Wes said that there's a breakfast on the balcony," Kurt said, sounding surprisingly awake to Blaine, who was still bleary eyed from sleep. He hastily rubbed his eyes, trying to shake the sleep from them, along with adjust to the sunlight streaming into the room.

"What time is it?" Blaine gruffly asked, his voice still laced with sleep.

"Just a little after eight," Kurt noted, remembering how he had woken an hour ago, to go through with his minimized facial routine.

Blaine just groaned upon knowing how early it was considering the arcade closed at midnight, and they had stayed up that late playing around. He was sort of determined to get up until his mind flashed back to balcony breakfast. Unless the balcony was on the ground level, he didn't want to be a part of it.

"Do not make me turn Harold into a weapon," Kurt gestured to the oversized bear sitting in the arm chair. Blaine cracked a smile at Harold. The entire bet about loser buying the winner a prize was thrown out the window after their twentieth game of Skee Ball. They pooled all of their tickets to get Harold, which they would have joint custody of during the weekends.

"You wouldn't throw our child at me," Blaine said, remembering how they kept referring to Harold as their son as their early morning delusional mindsets over took their sanity.

"Don't test me," Kurt simply said, as Blaine grudgingly rolled out of bed. He grabbed some clothes from his suitcase, before locking himself in the bathroom to change for breakfast.

Kurt heard the bathroom door click as Blaine locked it. He took Harold into his lap, snuggling with him, wondering what it would be like if he actually had a child with Blaine. He figured that Blaine would be the best dad, second to his own father. He quickly disbanded those ideas remembering that Harold was just a stuffed bear, and his owners were just friends.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked, noticing that Kurt was curled up in the arm chair with Harold clutched to his chest, "Do you think we should get a sitter?"

"I think he'll be okay," Kurt observed, unfolding himself from the chair, dropping Harold where his body just was.

"So, where's breakfast?" Blaine asked, as they left their room, and headed for the elevators.

"The balcony just below the penthouse," Kurt idly said, before gushing, "Imagine the view!"

Blaine didn't respond, as they waited for the elevators to arrive to take them up ten more floors. He could feel his palms start to sweat at the idea of being so ridiculously far from the ground. He stepped in the elevator, without having his normal horrid fear of it breaking or crashing. The ride up was in relative silence.

"Come on," Kurt said, snapping Blaine out of his thoughts on heights. He was fine if he couldn't see how high up he was. But, the second he could see for miles, he was done for.

Blaine decided that he would put up his strongest front because he couldn't imagine that Kurt enjoyed disbanding his irrational fears. He was doing okay with pumping himself up to not freak out with bring on a balcony twenty-five stories off of the ground, until Kurt opened the door that led to the balcony. He gulped down his last bit of fear before stepping onto the tile.

"Kurt, Blaine, come sit with us," Jeff called out, sitting as close to the edge as he could get. Kurt nearly pranced over to Jeff, excitedly leaning over the railing just to see how high up they were. Blaine, on the other hand, skittered as slowly as possible towards the table, his eyes glued to the ground.

"Blaine, these people look like ants," Kurt called over his shoulder, before lurching his upper body back over the railing. Blaine couldn't help his hands, as they shot out to grab Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt slowly turned around, as Blaine's hands fell to his sides, his gaze stuck to tile underfoot. Blaine tried to convince himself that it was normal for him to worry about Kurt falling over the railing to his deathly plummet to the macadam below.

"Is this another thing?" Kurt managed to softly ask, trying to wrap his brain around why Blaine pulled him away from the railing faster than a rocket ship took off from its launch pad.

Blaine lamely nodded, his stomach filling with trepidation that he was nearly a foot away from the ledge. He thought for sure that Kurt was going to shun him right here because of his fear of heights; he'd seen the way Kurt's eyes lit up as he looked over the balcony. Instead, Kurt grabbed his hand, excusing them from Jeff and everyone else at the table.

"Look, our new table," Kurt said, dragging one of the tables over to against the wall near the door. It was the closest they could get to being away from the ledge, without actually being inside.

"You could go sit with Jeff by the railing," Blaine lamely offered, as they walked over to the buffet table, which was spilling over with typical brunch foods.

"But, you won't sit over there without having an aneurysm," Kurt said, grabbing a plate from the pile, before picking a whole bunch of fruit salad.

"I can sit by myself," Blaine said, not wanting to ruin Kurt's balcony breakfast because he'd rather sit up against the wall, where the view for miles can't be seen.

"I would never do that to you," Kurt said, as he grabbed a glass of orange juice, "Besides, you're at least on the balcony. I said that I'd help you, and without me, you wouldn't have even gotten out here."

Blaine didn't know what to say to Kurt's words. He just felt this swell in his heart, which made it beat double time. He caught Kurt's shy gaze with a matching timid smile. Blaine twined his fingers with Kurt's showing off all of his teeth with a smile that rivaled Vocal Adrenaline's stage smiles that could cure cancer.

* * *

**I'm having far too much fun writing this story. And, reviews always make me smile like Jesse St. James.**


	4. Burning Bridges

**Hello, today we're on our way back from Regionals, which was set in Chicago. By the way, I have never been on the Chicago Skyway, but from what I got from Wikipedia, it's this massive bridge that you would take going between Dalton and Chicago. So yupp.**

**Disclaimer: I only play with the characters that Ryan Murphy and Company created.**

**Summary: Blaine has a few insecurities hidden from the world. Kurt helps him slowly get over them, but not without a few bumps in the road.**

* * *

"We're never getting off this bus," Jeff overdramatically exclaimed as they got stopped in traffic. They were only a half an hour away from the hotel, and the traffic would only elongate their six hour drive back to Dalton.

"Who wants to play Uno?" Wes asked, flashing a pack of Uno cards, "We'll just rearrange seats, so whoever wants to play can sit up here."

"Kurt, wanna play Uno?" Trent asked, as he walked up the aisle to the front of the bus, where the Uno game would be held.

"I think I'll stay back here," Kurt said, not even needing to add 'with Blaine' to the end. Trent gave an all knowing smile to the unspoken words.

Kurt observed Blaine's sleeping form, his face pressed against the cool glass, with Harold clutched to his chest. It was endearing. The bus lurched a bit in the traffic causing Blaine to jerk awake. He tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"Did we make it past the bridge?" Blaine asked, trying his best to hold an air of nonchalance in his voice.

"I don't think so," Kurt said, looking past Blaine out the broad window; his eyes caught a sign on the side of the road, "Nope. The toll for the bridge is in 400 feet."

"Oh," Blaine said, trying to keep the growing pit in his stomach from swallowing him whole, "I was kind of hoping that traffic let up a bit."

"Have a hot date for when we get back?" Kurt joked, as Blaine couldn't be bothered to even force a smile, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Blaine blanched, as they passed the toll gates, officially on the bridge.

"You really don't need to suffocate Harold. I won't steal him from you again," Kurt said, trying to keep the conversation light about the way Blaine's hands tensed up around Harold's torso.

"I'm not so sure about that," Blaine pained, forcing a smile out, trying to loosen his grip on Harold.

"Look at the river," Kurt gushed, looking past Kurt at the magical blue water under them.

"I'd rather not," Blaine said, a ragged edge to his voice, which Kurt was quick to pick up on.

"It's a thing. I'm so sorry for not noticing earlier. I can't believe I didn't consider it a possibility," Kurt rushed, trying not to feel so horrible for joking about bridges and everything.

"Why do you think I got on the bus and passed out?" Blaine said, as Kurt connected it all in his head. He gently placed his palm on Blaine's forearm.

"We're going to distract you from the fact that you're on a bridge," Kurt said, unsure of how to plan a distraction, but the words seemed enough to get his mind churning. He snapped his fingers, remembering a game from his elementary days, "You're a shark."

"I'm a what?" Blaine asked, not sure how he was suddenly a carnivorous sea creature.

"No, Blaine, you're not doing this right," Kurt stifled a giggle, "You have to reply with something else. The person who takes too long to respond or repeats an answer loses."

"So, I'd go like... You're a dolphin," Blaine tentatively said, as Kurt's mind instantly rushed back to Brittany's gay shark is a dolphin theory. He would have to tell Brittany all about this when they got back to Dalton.

"Exactly," Kurt proudly exclaimed, as Wes shouted something about needing his gavel to control the Uno game, "You're a Wes."

"You're a David," Blaine taunted right back, as a small commotion was being caused in the front of the bus.

"You're a Harold," Kurt said, noticing that Blaine let up his death hold on the stuffed bear.

"You're a bear," Blaine said, as the world slowly slipped away. It was just Kurt, Harold, and this ridiculous game.

"You're a bird," Kurt said, spitting out the first thing he thought of.

"You're a Warbler," Blaine grabbled for an acceptable answer.

"You're a chicken," Kurt said, instantly regretting the words that instinctively slipped from his mouth. Blaine running from his past like some kind of chicken or coward was a sore topic.

"You're a slushie," Blaine playfully rebutted, making Kurt smile, knowing that his slip up went unharmed.

"You're a puppy," Kurt said, slightly remembering how Jeff and Nick referred to Blaine as an overactive puppy.

"You're a kitten," Blaine said, smiling at the fact that if Kurt was reincarnated into an animal, it would be a kitten, constantly primping.

"You're a cow," Kurt snorted, not entirely sure how his brain connected kittens and cows.

"Are you insinuating that I'm fat?" Blaine chuckled, putting on his best mock offended expression.

"I win," Kurt smugly said, knowing that Blaine broke one of the rules by straying from the game.

"I demand a redo," Blaine competitively said, before remembering a piece of his own childhood, "Do you remember Concentration?"

"Teach me?" Kurt asked, looking past Blaine's shoulder, where the scenery seemed to be passing a bit faster, signaling that the traffic might actually be letting up.

"Concentration," Blaine said, moving his hands to slap Kurt's, before clapping his own hands together three times, "Sixty-four."

"No repeats, or hesitations," Kurt instantly remembered the rhythm and words from summer camp, "I'll go first."

"I'll go second," Blaine said with a smile, as a small crowd formed due to the audacity of the clapping, "Category is names."

"Blaine," Kurt smiled at the boy across from him.

"Kurt," Blaine said, keeping the rhythm as a few Warblers watched.

"Jeff," Kurt fished around for names in his head, lining up a few of the Warblers names.

"Nick," Blaine countered, as their clapping got more feverent.

"Wes," Kurt said, knowing which name would come out of Blaine's mouth.

"David," Blaine predictably said, as Kurt grabbled for a name other that the one that continuously infiltrated his mind.

"Finn," Kurt sputtered, just in the nick of time.

"Trent," Blaine said, pushing away Kurt's name from his mind. This was not the time to be distracted by a single boy.

"Rachel," Kurt confidently said, drawing from his New Directions friends.

"Err, Kurt?" Blaine lapsed, cursing himself only thinking of one name. It wasn't hard; Jon was sitting right next to him. If only.

"You lose," Kurt said, with a broad smile, grateful that he wasn't the one who slipped up. Meanwhile, the Uno game had been discarded in order to pick up watching Kurt and Blaine play elementary hand-clapping games.

"I challenge you to a redo," Blaine said, his face flaming from uttering Kurt's name. He knew more names that just Kurt's.

"I think we're going to play one huge game," Kurt said, making a sorry face, as the Warblers haphazardly placed themselves making sure that they could all link hands to play Concentration together.

"Category's colors," Wes announced, as the game started up. Kurt smirked. He would win one more time. But, it didn't even matter that he would win, it mattered that Blaine left Harold in his seat, his mind no longer plagued with thoughts of the bridge collapsing from under them.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter. I really hope that you all liked it. Reviews are like my love.**


	5. The Circus

**And, today lovely readers, we're pretending that the circus is in town! Oh, by the way, this chapter kind of alludes to a future insecurity of Blaine's. Let's see if you can figure it out.**

**Disclaimer: I only play with the characters.**

**Summary: Blaine has a few insecurities hidden from the world. Kurt helps him slowly get over them, but not without a few bumps in the road.**

* * *

"We're going to the circus!" Kurt excitedly shouted, sliding into the seat next to Blaine at their lunch table. He had overheard Wes and David animatedly talking about it, so he questioned and it was confirmed. The Warblers were going to the circus.

"No way," Blaine said, as his food looked less appealing than ever.

"Yes way," Kurt said, his smile showing his obvious enthusiasm. He hadn't been to the circus in his entire life, but the television ads always made it look so inviting. It was part of his childhood that he had been cheated of, and he intended on making it up.

"Why?" Blaine all but groaned, as he ignored the churn of his stomach.

"Why what?" Kurt asked, biting into his apple. By this time, Jeff and Nick had turned their attention to Kurt's relay of information.

"The circus," Blaine said, his expression stoic, hoping that the word didn't sound as disgusting as it sounded in his head.

"I'm not sure," Kurt shrugged, before delving into, "Wes said something about a mandatory Warbler circus thing."

"The only off campus performances the Warblers partake in are at competitions, nursing homes, and the circus once a year," Jeff informed Kurt, as Blaine remembered them telling him something about that when he transferred last year.

"Why the circus though?" Blaine persisted, just knowing that last year's circus came early, and he missed their performance date by like two weeks due to his awkward transfer timing.

"It's a local show, all proceeds are donated to the Westerville Animal Shelter. It just makes us look good in the community," Nick shrugged, as Jeff excitedly nodded next to him.

"It's true," Jeff affirmed, which Kurt thought sounded a lot like Dug from Up. Now that his mind was stuck on Up, he wanted a love like Ellie and Carl's. He wanted to fall in love with his best friend. He wanted a fairytale romance, starting with a knight in a, err, Dalton uniform.

"... I don't think I'll be able to go," Blaine sullenly said, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts about love.

"Why not?" Kurt asked, almost getting whiplash from the speed his head turned to Blaine at.

"I just have family affairs," Blaine lied, shaking his head for unconceivable reason. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's, as Jeff and Nick turned to their own conversation about the circus.

"It's a thing," Kurt asserted, as Blaine nodded in the lamest way, "Why?"

"It was that stupid clown movie that I watched with a bunch of friends. I didn't want to chicken out like the other times when we watched horror movies, so I sat through it," Blaine winced, as Kurt's expression begged for more, "I slept in my parent's bed for two months afterwards because I thought that clown was lurking in the depths of my closet."

"I watched Chuckie, and thought that my doll was planning on murdering me in my sleep," Kurt nonchalantly said, as if this was an everyday occurrence, before reassuringly saying, "You were a kid. It's understandable."

"Wait. You had a doll?" Blaine sidetracked from Kurt's attempt at comforting him.

"Yes," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. He had begged Santa for it one year. In his defense, it was a boy doll, but not quite an action figure.

"Okay," Blaine laughed, before his mind set back on the real conversation, "But, I'm still not over the clown thing."

"They're not scary. It was one movie. Most clowns are funny, entertaining," Kurt said, before his actions got a bit more animated, "They have big shoes, colorful wigs, and a big, red nose. They have a lot of face paint, make silly faces, and do crazy stunts."

Blaine obviously shuddered, "The clown in the movie looked just like that... only it ate kids."

"I highly doubt that the clowns at the circus are cannibals, Blaine," Kurt deadpanned; he was in disbelief that this childhood fear could still haunt Blaine all the way to now.

"You don't know that for a fact!" Blaine bursted, as Jeff and Nick turned to their conversation. The table was engulfed in an awkward silence to put an end to all awkward silences.

"So, we're going back to the circus," Trent mentioned, trying to segue everyone's attention from Blaine to something else.

...

"I can still beg family affairs," Blaine said, as if he was trying to convince himself of this.

"No, you can't," Kurt said, as Mr. Whitmore did a head check as they got onto the coach bus that would be taking them to the circus. He checked off Kurt and Blaine as they boarded the bus, "See, too late to turn back now."

"I can claim bus-sickness," Blaine exclaimed, as he slid into the window seat, "Then, I'll have to stay on the bus because I'm sick."

"Or, Mr. Whitmore will insist that you see the circus doctor, who's backstage with the rest of the circus people," Kurt said, using his imagination to convince Blaine that performing at the circus wouldn't be so horrible. It seemed to work because Blaine stopped thinking of excuses.

"What do we even do there anyway?" Blaine asked, poking his head in between the two seats in front of them.

"We do like an opening number, just songs that we've been performing," Jeff nonchalantly said, as Nick immediately picked up the train of thought, "Then, we enjoy the circus, complete with complimentary popcorn, peanuts, and cotton candy. When it's all over, we come back to campus."

"See, it's no big deal," Kurt reassuringly said, settling back into his seat, before hitting his arm against Blaine's on their shared armrest.

Kurt would be lying if he said that he didn't get a rush of butterflies as Blaine entangled their fingers, so they could both use the armrest comfortably. Hell, Blaine didn't even need a reason to hold Kurt's hand, other than the fact that he just wanted to. He'd held hands with other Warblers before, but there was just something different about holding Kurt's.

...

"That wasn't so bad," Blaine admitted as they took their seats. He successfully led them through their medley of Pink, Maroon 5, and Katy Perry. Mr. Whitmore estimated that they made close to a thousand dollars from an hour of singing before the circus began.

"We just sang in one of the main circle," Kurt mocked, "There's not even a clown in sight."

"Can't you just be happy that I haven't gone running from the mere idea that they're around?" Blaine playfully asked, even though his voice had a bit of an edge to it. Regardless of the fact that he nearly spat they're, like clowns were some kind of sub-human.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt said, indulgently adding his name to the end as the lights in the arena dimmed. The Warblers excitedly chattered around them as the spotlight centered in on the ring leader.

"I have some family affairs," Blaine lamely muttered, with a shadow of a smile to counteract the nerves that were threatening to eat him alive.

"No, you're staying right here," Kurt said, leaning over in his chair a bit to make their conversation easier as the loud music started to play through the dome, "You can cover your face during the scary parts."

Blaine pondered this for a second as the people started to file out of the backstage area. He bit down on his lower lip for a moment as the clowns flipped out of the backstage area, "I have a silly request."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, not moving his eyes from the commotion that was taking place in front of him.

"Well, in the elevator..." Blaine faltered, which made Kurt turn his attention to his friend; Blaine licked his lips, before helplessly adding, "It really helped when you just held my hand."

"You don't have to ask twice," Kurt said, instantly fitting his hand to Blaine's.

* * *

**Aren't they just adorable?**


	6. Thunder Storms

**There's a storm rolling into Dalton in this chapter. And, something tells me that there could be some fluffy sweetness ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I only play with the characters that Ryan Murphy and Company had created.**

**Summary: Blaine has a few insecurities hidden from the world. Kurt helps him slowly get over them, but not without a few bumps in the road.**

* * *

There was something about those rare weekends at Dalton that made Kurt absolutely giddy. He supposed that it could be held accountable to the fact that the Warblers often camped out in someone's room, just goofing off as the night waned on. It wasn't like any of the boys wanted to trek back to their respective rooms after a late night of video gaming, so it more often than not, turned into a sleepover.

"Looks like rain," Kurt casually noted on his walk over to Wes and David's dorm with Blaine.

"Uh huh," Blaine said, praying to whatever higher power would work in his favor that the storm would hold off until he was alone in his room tomorrow night. He didn't need to hassle Kurt with yet another fear.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, knocking his elbow into Blaine, "Is it because we left Harold without a sitter? We could have brought him."

"If we brought him," Blaine said with a smile, "We never would have heard the end of it."

"After you," Kurt said, opening the door to Wes and David's dorm hall.

"What a gentleman," Blaine remarked, pressing a hand over his heart as he entered the building.

Kurt swooned, hardly able to remember how to breathe let alone form a coherent string of words. They walked in comfortable silence to Wes and David's door. Blaine knocked, as Kurt tried to hide the smile from the gentleman compliment from before.

"Kurt and Blaine are here!" Wes called over his shoulder at the lot of Warblers scattered in the small dorm room.

"Kurt, you don't want to play COD with us, right?" Trent asked over the commotion in the room, "We need to set up teams."

"I wouldn't even know how to play," Kurt shrugged, not entirely thrilled with the video game that kept him up for ages because Finn would yell at the game, as if it could actually respond.

"I could help you," Blaine quietly offered, as Trent did a quick headcount to separate everyone into teams. It was decided that the teams would be uneven if Kurt didn't play.

"Kurt, if you didn't mind playing..." Trent drifted off, as Blaine picked up one of the controllers to begin his lessons.

"It'll be just like gym class, last one picked because I suck," Kurt sighed, not entirely sure as to why he agreed to play this barbaric game. But, then again Blaine was sitting less than two inches away from him, manipulating his hands to hold the controller the right way.

"We need captains," Trent said, as Blaine shot his free hand up at lightning speed, "Alright, Blaine and Thad are captains. Pick your teams."

"I got dibs on Kurt," Blaine called out, as Kurt's face dangerously flamed up.

"Are you crazy? I don't know what I'm doing. You're bound to lose," Kurt panicked, knowing just how competitive these little game competitions got. The winning team kept their bragging rights for an entire week, using them whenever they seemed fit. It would kill Blaine to be on the losing end of the stick for the first time since they'd met.

"I said that I'd help you," Blaine countered, as he squeezed his hands that were wrapped around Kurt's on the controller.

"Using my own words against me?" Kurt smirked, enjoying the warmth that was just radiating from Blaine.

"Blaine," Thad agitatedly said, pulling Kurt and Blaine from their, well, whatever that was.

...

Kurt woke up from a heavy roll of thunder. He shifted uncomfortably on his piece of floor, making sure not to kick Jeff in the face, or elbow Nick in the stomach, or find himself pressed up against Blaine. He got a bit more comfortable than before, only to hear whimpering. It sounded a lot like the kind he remembers doing when sitting in the dumpsters.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, towards the source of the whimpering as lightning lit up the room for a split second.

The lump that was currently failing at suppressing gargled whimpers ignored the question. Kurt extended an arm to poke the lump where Blaine fell asleep. It stirred at the touch of Kurt's intruding finger.

"Blaine, I know that it's you," Kurt accusingly whispered, which caused Blaine to quickly roll over to face Kurt.

"I'm fine," Blaine said, wincing as thunder rolled through the room.

"Storms?" Kurt questioned, not even delivering a preamble, as Blaine nodded.

Kurt wasn't sure how to deal with a thunder and lightening fear. He went through that phase when he was younger, only to be soothed by sleeping sandwiched between his parents. Is that what Blaine needed? To be cuddled – his face did _not_ flame up at this thought – with until he fell asleep.

"What can I do?" Kurt tentatively asked, not sure if he should just sidle up next to Blaine.

"I dunno," Blaine slurred, sniffling, as another bout of thunder clapped as lightning lit up the room.

"Well, there was a thunder storm last weekend. What did you do then?" Kurt asked, pondering how to go about comforting his friend.

"I slept with Harold," Blaine mumbled, feeling more and more pathetic as time waned on.

"Do you want me to get him?" Kurt asked, fully knowing that Blaine would protest Kurt going outside in this weather, but he wondered if he would go if Blaine asked him. He concluded that he probably would.

"No," Blaine rushed, picking his head off of his pillow, "I couldn't ask you to do that. Besides, you'd be electrocuted since you'd be the tallest thing out there."

"Can there be any substitutions?" Kurt asked, trying his best not to flirt, but it obviously fell flat by the way Blaine's face was flaming up.

Blaine shrugged, nearly jumping at the loud clap then roll of thunder that nearly shook the dorm. It was a shock that the other boys were still asleep in such a storm.

"Come here," Kurt said, his voice teetering on commanding, as he patted the space next to him.

Blaine scooted over till he was flush with Kurt. Kurt wasn't even sure how to manipulate Blaine's body into a proper cuddle position that he often used with the girls back at their sleepovers. Instead, he opted to twine their fingers together since it calmed him in the elevator and at the circus.

"Goodnight Blaine," Kurt whispered, only to realize that Blaine was already starting to lightly snore, as rain continued to pelt away at the window.

* * *

**Alright, I'm not feeling all that inspired with this story, simply because there's a strong lack of reviews. I'll just leave it at that.**


	7. The Deep End

**Hello there lovely readers. It's been a while. I'm sorry. I've been swamped with things in the real world leading to my Spring Break. Finally! And, I have a feeling that this author's note will get a bit rambly, so feel free to skip ahead.**

**I wrote a oneshot based off of the spoiler that Kurt's going back to McKinley, which is in no way related to what actually will happen on the show. It's called Home Is Where The Heart Is. So, if you need a quick oneshot sort of read, feel free to check that out.**

**Lastly, has anyone else seen the video of Somewhere Only We Know? I was squealing and crying at the same time. The ending nearly killed me with the look on Blaine's face. I need Tuesday... like now. Oh! On another note, Chris Colfer singing in the beginning of Born This Way is absolutely to die for.**

**Disclaimer: I only play with the characters that Ryan Murphy and Company had created.**

**Summary: Blaine has a few insecurities hidden from the world. Kurt helps him slowly get over them, but not without a few bumps in the road.**

* * *

"Who decided that we should have a swimming test?" Kurt whined, quickly changing from his Dalton issues uniform into his Dalton issued red swim trunks, which reminded him of the ones that lifeguards wear on TV.

"I'm not sure," Jeff helpfully offered, "But, if you're interested in getting out of it, you should talk to Blaine. I don't think he's taken this test the entire time he's been here."

"Why not?" Kurt asked, his curiosity peaked, much like it did whenever Blaine was mentioned. He carefully unbuttoned and folded his starched white dress shirt.

"Something about pool chemicals," Nick said, dismissing the conversation with a wave of his hand.

"You know, those chemicals aren't good for your skin or hair," Kurt matter-of-factly said, tugging his Dalton Physical Education shirt over his head; he was careful as to not to horribly mess up his hair, which in hindsight wouldn't even matter.

"It supposedly makes him turn into some red blotchy monster," Trent joked, walking like a zombie out of the locker room.

"So, what does he do instead of the swim test?" Kurt asked, sitting by Wes and David on the bleachers.

"He goes to the nurse, gets a note for his allergy, and writes a one page paper on the importance of swimming," Jeff answered, joining Kurt near the two members of the Warbler council.

"Talking about Blaine's lack of swim tests?" Wes blindly, or not so blindly, guessed.

The lots of boys started chattering about something, while Kurt kept his eyes glued to those locker room doors. He figured Blaine would have to make an appearance sometime or another to give in his allergy note, or go to the nurse to get it. He was right.

"Lucky," Trent spat, as Blaine walked across the pool deck in his standard Dalton blazer with a note in his hand.

"I'll be right back," Kurt excused himself from the group around him. He walked as fast as he could given the fact that the pool deck was on the slippery side.

"Mr. Helms, may I please go to the bathroom?" Kurt asked as Mr. Helms, the swim coach, took Blaine's excused from class note from the nurse.

"Why didn't you go when you were in the locker room?" Mr. Helms questioned, not even allowing Kurt to resort to the standard shrug of 'I didn't have to go then', "Make it fast, Mr. Hummel."

"I will," Kurt scurried from the indoor pool room, almost intoxicated by the sheer amount of fresh air in the hallway.

"Considering cutting?" Blaine joked, noticing that Kurt passed the men's room door.

"Not in the least," Kurt earnestly said, waiting for Blaine to catch up with him, "I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Blaine feigned innocence, their strides slowing to a complete stop.

"You know, the lack of swim testing," Kurt rushed out, his words mashing together, but still decipherable.

"I'm allergic to the chlorine," Blaine said, keeping up this his façade, just waiting for the moment for Kurt to call him out on him. He knew it was going to happen sometime or another.

"I don't this so, Blaine," Kurt said, adding his name, not out self-indulgence, but because it made it seem so much more firm, "I'm not sure exactly what it is, but I think instead of coffee after class, we should come here."

"Only if we can get coffee afterwards," Blaine wagered, not entirely sure why he was agreeing to come back to the pool with Kurt, but it happened. They shook on it.

...

"Blaine, just go in the shallow end," Kurt directed from the side of the pool, careful not to get the chlorinated water on his skin for the drying qualities that it possessed.

"I don't want to go alone," Blaine pouted, sitting with his feet dangling in the water next to Kurt.

"I'll be right here," Kurt promised, before checking the tile with the water depth, "Besides, it's only five feet here."

"That's almost high enough to drown me!" Blaine exclaimed, causing Kurt to crack an untimely smile.

"Fine. I'll go in with you," Kurt said, toying with the hem of his shirt, nearly falling into the pool as Blaine pulled his own shirt over his head.

"What are you waiting for?" Blaine said, self-consciously crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurt hesitatingly pulled his shirt up, exposing his body that paled (pun not intended) next to Blaine's. He reached his inner-courage as he carefully pulled the shirt over his head. He folded and placed it on the bench, as Blaine made a pointed effort to not look at Kurt.

"Let's go," Kurt quietly said, wanting to get in the water to hide his awkward, pale body.

"After you," Blaine said, as Kurt gracefully slipped from the pool deck into the water. He made a tiny splash as his body broke the surface tension. He continued to lower himself until his feet reached the tile on the bottom.

"The water's fine, Blaine," Kurt said, adding the name for his own sake. Kurt pushed off the wall, swimming towards the deeper end.

"I'm going," Blaine mumbled, climbing down the small ladder until his body was submerged in the water. He kept his hands on the side of the pool wall, even though he could reach the bottom tiles.

"I bet you can't catch me," Kurt impishly said, flitting about in the shallow end, making sure that his feet could reach the bottom at all times.

Blaine didn't say anything back, as he carefully placed one foot in front of another. He was a whole six inches away from Kurt, until Kurt jumped backwards into the section of the pool clearly marked seven foot. He was treading water, as Blaine stood on his tippy toes where the pool bottom ramped down into deeper waters.

"I can't catch you," Blaine said, with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. He began backing up into the shallow end, where his feet could firmly touch the ground.

"You didn't even try," Kurt whined, as it was all starting to click together in his mind, "Just swim to me."

"I can't," Blaine lamely admitted, causing Kurt to dart forwards nearly tackling Blaine at the force that their bodies hit.

"Sorry," Kurt apologized, not focusing for one second at the way that their naked torsos slipped against each other, "And, swimming isn't hard. I could teach you."

"You don't have to," Blaine said, making a move for the ladder out of the pool, "I'm pathetic. I don't know why I came here. I'll just go back to my room."

"Hey," Kurt lowered his voice, reaching for Blaine's arm. Oh, delicious bicep muscles were moving right under his hand. Kurt shook those thoughts from his mind, "You're not pathetic. And, I can't force you to stay here and learn to swim, but I just want to help you."

"You won't let me drown?" Blaine asked, a small smile making its way onto his face.

...

"Blaine, did you chlorine allergy go away?" Jeff taunted, as a bout of whispered spread through the boys scattered on the bleachers in the pool arena about Blaine's sudden bathing suit clad appearance.

"I'm on some new medication for it," Blaine said, with a proud smile directed at Kurt, making the taller boy furiously blush.

* * *

**So, any opinions on this? I love to hear what everyone has to say... whether is be praise or criticism.**


	8. Arachnophobia

**I can't get over the response from the last chapter. It made me smile insane amounts. And, we're so close to one hundred reviews. I think we can make it over with this chapter. I'll keep my fingers crossed!**

**Disclaimer: I only play with the characters that Ryan Murphy and Company had created.**

**Summary: Blaine has a few insecurities hidden from the world. Kurt helps him slowly get over them, but not without a few bumps in the road.**

* * *

It was extremely rare to hear a girlish screech coming from a boy's dorm. It was even rarer to hear the scream coming from Blaine's direction, since gentleman never girlishly shriek... especially at the sight of an arachnid. Most boys his age would either a) pick up the spiders as a new pet or b) silently squash it with the sole of their shoe.

"I can't go in there," Blaine breathlessly said, running into the common rooms.

"Monster in your closet?" Jeff joked, looking up from his chess game with Jon.

"At least it's not Karofsky," Kurt simply stated, not looking up from his latest Vogue issue.

"It was a spider," Blaine said, his tone oozing seriousness.

"Did you kill it?" Nick asked, wondering if this would turn into another spider epidemic like they had the semester before Blaine's transfer. Blaine shook his head, as Nick laughed, "Great. Now, we can have an army of spider babies."

"What?" Blaine asked, his face going white at the thought of millions of spiders crawling around their dorm. It was making his skin crawl.

"It happened the semester before your transfer. Jon here" – Wes overdramatically extended a finger towards Jon – "didn't kill a spider he saw in the commons. Within the month, we just had an influx of spider babies."

"So, why didn't you step on it?" Jeff inquired, his curiosity peeked as to why someone's first instinct would be to scream instead of stomp.

"He was too busy screaming," David said, referring to the bloodcurdling scream from before, "That was you, right?"

"We should call an exterminator," Blaine suggested, avoiding the question of the shriek.

"Or, you can just go kill it while it's still in your room," Jon pointed out, as Blaine's stomach lurched at the idea of going back into his spider-infested room.

"Come on, Blaine," Kurt said, standing up. He grabbed Blaine's elbow with one hand, while the other limply held onto his Vogue.

"I'm not going in there," Blaine pointedly said, as Kurt led them from the common room. Blaine's pace got slower and slower as they got closer to his dorm door.

"You're going to leave Harold in there with the spider?" Kurt asked, throwing their child into the mix just to make him go.

"Can't you just get him?" Blaine nearly whined, which made Kurt laugh.

"He's your responsibility this week," Kurt said, coming to a stop in front of the door. He opened it, waiting for Blaine to take the initiative to walk in.

Blaine haphazardly stepped into his room as if he was playing Minesweeper and one misstep would cause the room to blow up... or make the spider appear. He grabbed Harold from the desk chair that he was perched on.

"Got Harold," Blaine said, clutching the giant bear to his chest like a spider shield, "Let's go."

"No, no, no," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's arm as he attempted to bolt for the safety of the hallway, as if the spider was solely confined to Blaine's room.

"I need to get out of here," Blaine slightly panicked, just thinking about how a creepy crawly with eight legs was shuffling around in his room.

"I know. But, think about how much safer you'll feel if we just kill –" Kurt stopped short, his eyes flicking to the spider dangling an inch above Blaine's head.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, sensing a change in the flow of the conversation by the way that he broke off his sentence. He stiffened, wondering if Kurt was spooked by the spider in his room.

"Don't move," Kurt said, keeping his voice level. It set off red alarms in Blaine's head as he fought every urge to wiggle around.

"Why?" Blaine found his voice, noticing that Kurt's vision was focused on a spot just above his head. He looked skyward, and let out another screech as the spider landed on his forehead.

"I said don't move," Kurt huffed, as Blaine dropped Harold to the ground as he jumped around, wildly shaking his head to throw the spider off. He went through his entire routine with these shrieks that would put most girls to shame.

"Did I kill it?" Blaine sheepishly asked, as he regained control of his body, even though he was still shivering from the fact that the spider was on his face.

"I think you scared it well enough," Kurt said, looking at the ground as to where the spider could have landed. He spotted it miserably crawling away from the situation. Kurt lifted his foot and dropped it right back onto the spider, "It's gone now."

"Thank you," Blaine said, enthusiastically throwing his arms around Kurt's neck in a bone crushing hug.

"I just don't see why you couldn't kill it yourself," Kurt indignantly said, just because he didn't want to say how amazing it was to be pressed up against Blaine this tightly.

"It's a thing," Blaine nonchalantly said, holding onto the hug a beat too long, and now it was in awkward territory. He pulled away, "Uh... Sorry."

"It's quite alright," Kurt said, bending to pick up Harold from where he was slouched on the ground. He brushed off the top of the fuzzy head, before passing it back to Blaine.

"Thanks," Blaine said, carefully holding the bear. He kept a sizeable distance between himself and Kurt as he walked past him to drop Harold back in his chair. He awkwardly cleared his throat, "We should probably go tell them that we stopped the spider army."

Kurt gave him a pointed look with a perfectly cocked eyebrow.

"That, uh, you stopped the spider army?" Blaine guessed as to what the look was for, earning him a small smile.

* * *

**I hope that this lived up to some expectations, since I personally really liked this chapter.**


End file.
